


Lance Tucker One Shots

by Sassywrites77



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, Sebastian Stan characters, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff, Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The first story is about Lance and Reader being co-workers. After dealing with a parent who attempts sexual assault on the reader, Lance becomes protective and they become close.





	1. Is This Love?

You and Lance were discussing one of the gymnasts when you saw one of your least favorite people approaching. “Ah, shit,” you muttered.

“What?” Lance asked.

Before you could answer, Mr. Sampson, interrupted, “Y/N, I really need to talk to you about Sarah. You got a minute?”

Somehow controlling yourself and not rolling your eyes at the man, you gave a quick nod. “Be there in just a moment, Mr. Sampson.”

“I told you call me Joe,” he said as he turned and walked away.

“What’s his deal?” Lance asked with edge to his voice.

“He’s harmless, just an annoying prick. Let me go see what he wants. Be back in a few,” you told him as you headed over to see what Sampson had to say.

You walked over to he and his daughter, telling her to go ahead and start warming up while you talked to her dad. After Sarah moved away, you turned to face him. “So, what did you need to talk about Mr. Sampson? I think Sarah is doing very well with her training. Probably she’s not going to be ready for the next competition though. She still has a ways to go.”

His hand wrapped around your upper arm and pulled you out of the gym and into the lobby, away from prying eyes you guessed. You looked down to where his hand still lightly gripped your arm, and he released you, at least having the decency to look slightly chagrined. “Have you given my invitation anymore thought?” he asked 

You sighed loudly. “Mr. Sampson, I told you I don’t date the parents. And I definitely don’t sleep with them. I don’t have time to deal with this. I already told you no. Don’t be that guy. If you want someone to date or fuck, may I suggest visiting a bar? Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go train your daughter. You can pick her up at the usual time.”

With that, you turned not waiting to see if he left. As you passed through the gym doors, Lance fell in step beside you. “Damn, y/n. I wouldn’t want to be on your bad side.”

“Lance, were you eavesdropping?” 

“I was concerned,” he paused as you rolled your eyes at him. “I was! I was going to come rescue you, but..”

“I rescued myself? Disappointed?” you asked, glaring at him. You and Lance had came to an understanding when you first started working with him. Actually, you had just straight up told him how it was going to be. He tried flirting with you the first day, but his reputation as Lance “the fucker” Tucker preceded him, and you let him know up front, you would not be having that kind of a relationship with him. And surprisingly, he had never even so much as flirted with you the way he did every other woman he came in contact with. You actually became friends; you were pretty sure Lance Tucker had never had a female friend in his life.

“Not disappointed. Impressed,” he said, then mumbled something else under his breath. You squinted at him, but let the comment go sure that you had misunderstood. 

“Alright, well I’m going to go work with Sarah. See ya later.”

****

Lance walked into his office and shut the door, mentally berating himself for his slip. Thank god it seemed you hadn’t heard him or wasn’t sure what he’d said. He was sure if you had heard him, he would be pulling himself off the floor right about now. It was true though. It had turned him on to hear you tell that prick off. Yes, you were only friends, since that first day when he tried to flirt with you. He had respected your wishes because he actually valued you as a co-worker and coach. 

But somewhere along the way, he was pretty sure he fell for you. Most likely because you didn’t put up with his shit. He was still Lance Tucker, and the two of you had fought plenty. You didn’t back down from him though, giving him back as much as he put out. He couldn’t help but admire that; however, he wasn’t a complete idiot. You had told him the moment he tried something with you, you would leave. He would rather you be in his life as a friend than not at all. He ran his hand over his face. When the fuck had he became such a sap?

Determined to get you out of his mind, he pulled his phone from his pocket, searching his contacts list. Finding Amber’s name, one of his many conquests, he shot a text off asking if she was free this evening. A few moments later and he had plans for Amber to come by the gym at closing, then they would go to the bar nearby.

****

After Sarah, you didn’t have anyone else coming in to train today, so you went to your office to do some paperwork and check emails. When Mr. Sampson came to pick up his daughter, he didn’t even come in. He texted Sarah to let her know he was there. You hoped that meant he’d given up on trying to get in your pants. Thinking about the earlier incident, you remembered Lance’s reaction. You could have sworn after he said he was impressed, he said it turned him on. You had to have heard wrong because he knew saying something like that would piss you off. 

Honestly though, it didn’t make you angry at all. Your immediate response was a little shiver running through your body. You had decided to ignore the shiver and the comment. No way he actually said that. You shook your head trying to get your mind off of him. Nothing would ever happen with him. You had made that perfectly clear. Even though, sometimes you wished you hadn’t used that stipulation as part of agreeing to work with him.

You sighed and fell back against the back of your desk chair. You might as well go home; you weren’t getting any work done. You turned your computer off, grabbed your purse and left your office. Walking past Lance’s office, you saw his light was still on. You paused outside his door, hand poised to knock, when you saw he had company, female company. 

Lance was sitting in his office chair, his companion perched on the edge of his desk, directly in front of him. His hands were.. Oh shit! Just as you saw where his hands were, he glanced toward the door. Embarrassed at being caught out, you quickly turned and rushed from the building, feeling the heat rushing to your face.

****

Groaning as your alarm went off the next morning, you grabbed your phone and shut off the infernal sound, tempted to throw your phone across the room. Damn, your head was throbbing. You groaned loudly again as last night came rushing back to you. After embarrassing yourself, you had come home and drank an entire bottle of wine. How the fuck were you going to face Lance today? You couldn’t call out; it would be obvious you were avoiding him. No other choice than to go in to work and just pretend nothing happened.

You stumbled out of bed and after taking some ibuprofen, you showered and dressed for the day. You were in dire need of caffeine, so you stopped by the coffee shop on your way to the gym. Deciding it would be too noticeable not to, you got a coffee for Lance like you usually did. Hopefully, he would be busy, and you could just hand it over and slink away without having to talk to him.

Of course, you wouldn’t be that lucky. Lance was busy, but it was the way he was busy that was the unlucky part. It was early, and it looked like the two of you were the only ones there. Somehow, despite stopping for coffee, you had arrived early. Now, you were stood in the doorway of the gym, mouth dropped open as you watched Lance moving along the balance beam, completely shirtless. When you walked in, his back was to you, and you noticed the muscle ripple as he moved. It was a beautiful sight. Suddenly, he turned. You caught sight of the rumored tattoo you had heard so much about before averting your head and shuffling your way quickly across the gym toward your office. You hoped against hope he hadn’t caught you watching him yet again!

“Y/n!” he yelled across the room. You squeezed your eyes shut, debating whether you should pretend you hadn’t heard or just stop and face the music now. Biting your lip, you stopped in your tracks and turned. He was pulling his white tee shirt on as he approached you.

You shifted your feet nervously as he got closer. Before he could say anything, you held his coffee out. “Here, I stopped for coffee on the way,” you said practically shoving it into his hands.

“Uh, thanks,” he said, uncertainly. “Are you alright?” he asked, a note of concern in his voice.

“Of course,” you replied sharply. You cleared your throat then continued in a softer voice, “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Well, for one, you’re wearing sunglasses inside. You always call me a douche when I do that.” He reached up and pulled the glasses off of your face. “Damn, Y/N, rough night?” he said wincing as he took in your red, puffy eyes.

You snatched your glasses from him and shoved them back on your face. “Fuck you, Lance. Not everyone can look as pretty as you everyday. I have work to do before my first client comes in,” you replied sharply, turning and rushing to your office. You felt horrible for snapping at him like that. It wasn’t his fault you kept getting caught basically spying on him. You shut your office door, leaning against it a moment and trying to gain your composure. You took a couple of deep breaths before sitting down at your desk and turning on your computer.

****

Lance stood there dumbfounded staring after you. He knew you were probably embarrassed about him catching you looking in his door last night, but this just didn’t seem like you at all. He decided to let you sulk in your office until lunchtime. Then he would force you to talk to him. He had felt horrible after looking up and seeing you watching him with Amber. He guessed subconsciously he had hoped you would see them together. Otherwise, he would have left with Amber as soon as she arrived. 

Instead he had pulled her in front of him and propped her against the desk, running his hands up and down her sides before gripping her ass, which was exactly when you had chose to look in his office. Seeing the look on your face had distracted him the rest of the night. There wasn’t just embarrassment but also a look of hurt. Nah, he had to be imagining that. Yet, he had spent the evening thinking about it, picturing your face over and over. So distracted he was that he had sent Amber home after a couple of drinks. Shaking his head as though to clear the image of your face from his mind, he went into his office to get some work done before his first gymnast for the day arrived.

****

You both stayed busy the rest of the morning. You had just finished with your newest gymnast when Lance came up to you telling you it was lunchtime and that you were going out for lunch. You tried giving excuses why you couldn’t, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Now you found yourself at a small vegan restaurant, sitting across from Lance but avoiding his eyes. After yesterday, you just could not look him in the eye. You could feel the heat creeping into your cheeks and resisted the urge to press your hands to your face.

Lance waited until after you had both ordered before finally speaking directly to you. You were still staring down at the table and thought you saw him reach his hand toward yours before pulling his hand back toward him. He cleared his throat. “Um...I’m sorry about last night.”

Shocked at his apology, you jerked your eyes up to meet his before looking down again. “Why are you apologizing?” you murmured. “You weren’t the peeping tom.”

Lance huffed out a laugh. “I wouldn’t call you a peeping tom. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I shouldn’t have had a date in my office.”

“It’s your office, Lance. I think you can do whatever you want,” you said, sneaking a glance at him. His eyes met yours, and you glanced away again.

“Y/n, I don’t want this to be awkward. It was unprofessional to have Amber there. It won’t happen again.”

“I told you. It’s your office…” you paused and waved your hand as though to say whatever happens, happens.

“Why are you being so frustrating? I’m trying to apologize to you. Just take the fucking apology because you know it doesn’t happen often.”

You shook your head. “I should be the one saying sorry. And I am by the way. I didn’t mean to ‘spy’ on you. I was going to tell you good night, but then saw you had company.”

This time he did reach out and cover your had with his. “I accept your apology. See how easy that is,” he said grinning at you.

You grudgingly smiled back. “Fine. I accept yours, as well,” you told him, gently pulling your hand away from his. His smile wavered a moment as you pulled away but was back just as quickly. Perhaps you had imagined it. Either way, you had to remove your hand; warmth had spread up your arm at his touch. You weren’t sure where these foreign feelings were coming from, but you were bound to ignore the damn things. No way were you getting involved with Lance ‘the fucker’ Tucker. It had been awhile since you’d had a companion of your own, so seeing shirtless Lance had your hormones askew. Yeah, that was it. You just needed to take care of business when you got home tonight. An orgasm or two and tomorrow you would be back to normal. You could feel your face heating up again as you realized you were having these thoughts as Lance looked at you curiously. 

You could have kissed the waitress that showed up at just that moment with your food. About time the universe sent you some luck before you embarrassed yourself to death. The two of you chatted about your gymnasts and the upcoming competition while you ate. You felt yourself slowly relaxing back into the joking, easy friendship you’d had.

Feeling much better as you returned to the gym, you left Lance talking to one of the parents to put your bag in your office. You entered your office, walking to your desk where you stored your bag during the day. You bent down, pulling open the bottom drawer and placed your bag inside. As you straightened up, you heard the door close and a low whistle.

You spun around, finding Mr. Sampson standing there. You glared at him as you moved toward the door. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Mr. Sampson?” you said through gritted teeth. The nerve of this asshole, you thought.

As you reached for the door handle, he grabbed your wrist pulling your body into his. His other hand moved to palm your ass, making you shudder. Using your free hand, you shoved at his chest. “I didn’t appreciate the way you spoke to me yesterday, Y/n,” he said in a low voice. “I was angry, but then I saw Lance standing in the doorway and knew you were just putting on a show for him.” He released your wrist and moved that hand to your waist pulling you closer.

Oh, the fuck you don’t, you thought. Using the hand he had just let go of, you hauled off and punched him in the face as hard as you could. He released your waist, giving you enough room to knee him in the crotch. You jerked your office door open and rushed out.

“You bitch,” you heard him growl out.

You ignored him, making your way toward the gym to find Lance. You could hear and feel him right behind you as you reached the gym floor. “Lance,” you called out. Apparently he could hear the desperation in your voice because he rushed toward you while the person he was talking to was mid-sentence.

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” he asked. Before you could answer, his eyes darted behind you, and you could tell the moment he figured out what had happened. His scowled at the man behind you before looking back to you in concern. “Are you okay?”

You grabbed his arm as he advanced toward Sampson. “I’m fine, Lance. I punched him and kicked him in the balls. I just want to report this, and I need to call his ex-wife. I want her to know. She may want to seek sole custody of Sarah,” you said turning to glare at the man who had assaulted you.

Lance nodded, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and guiding you to his office. He shot another glare towards Sampson and said, “Do not move. Don’t even think of moving.”

****

Hours later found you and Lance still in his office. He had called the police who made a report and asked if you wanted to take out a TPO on Mr. Sampson. Of course you did. After the police had been sorted, you contacted Mrs. Sampson. Pam was livid. She had wondered why he wanted to take Sarah to gymnastics training, and now she knew. She apologized, though you told her it wasn’t her fault at all. She thanked you for letting her know, saying she would definitely filing for full custody as she didn’t want her daughter around the man.

You were sat in one of the guest chairs in Lance’s office as he perched on the edge of his desk in front of you. He wasn’t sure what to do. It took everything in him not to beat the ever-living shit out of that asshole prick before the police got that. But he was more concerned about you. You seemed to be taking everything in stride as you spoke to the police and then Pam. Afterwards though, the situation you had been in seemed to catch up to you. You’d been sitting in his office, not speaking for several minutes now.

“Hey,” he said softly, wincing as you jumped at his voice. You began to shake then, and he pulled you up, shifting you to the side, occupying your vacated chair and pulling you gently into his lap. You stiffened, and he cursed himself. You’d just been attacked earlier. The last thing you probably wanted was another man touching you. He was trying to decide what to do next, when you relaxed, your head resting on his shoulder as you began to cry.

He carefully wrapped his arms around you, one hand rubbing up and down your back soothingly, letting you cry as much as you needed to. He would stay here all night like this if it helped you. 

Several minutes later, having cried as much as you were going to allow yourself, you sat up slowly. Lance stopped rubbing your back as you sat up and looked at him. You gave him a sad smile. “Thanks, Lance. I really appreciate you letting me literally cry on your shoulder,” you said a short laugh escaping you.

Lance grinned and shook his head at you, glad you were feeling like joking. “Anytime, Y/n,” he responded, giving your shoulder a little squeeze. 

“Do you mind taking me home?” you asked timidly. 

“Of course not.”

You stood up and stretched. Lance got up from the chair and went around his desk to shut his computer off. He grabbed his keys and gestured toward the door. You stepped outside his office and glanced toward yours. Chewing on your bottom lip, your gaze shifted toward Lance. “I..my purse..it’s.”

Lance placed his hand on your shoulder, looking you in the eyes. “I’ll go get it for you.”

You nodded and he started toward your office. “Bottom drawer.” You saw him nod as he stepped into your office. A few moments later, he came back out, your purse in his hand.

“I turned your computer off while I was in there,” he told you as he handed you your bag.

You followed him out to his car and soon your were on your way home.

When you reached your apartment, you really didn’t want to be alone, but you didn’t want to keep Lance away from any plans he may have. Sensing your hesitation to get out of his car, he reached over and placed his hand on yours. “Do you want me to walk you inside?”

You nodded, and he hopped out of the car, coming around and helping you out as you opened your door. He followed you inside and up the stairs to your second story apartment. At your door, you hesitated once again. “Um...would you..?” you started to ask then stopped. “Never mind. I’m sure you have plans that I’ve…”

Lance caught your hands which you were gesturing with as you spoke. “Y/n, yes I’ll come in and keep you company. I don’t have plans, but even if I did I would cancel them. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

You gave him a small smile and unlocked your door. Lance followed you in, turning to lock the door behind him. You dropped your purse on the table and let him into the living room. Gesturing toward the couch you told him to have a seat. “I, uh, I’m going to go shower. I just...I feel…”

Lance stood before you and ran his hands up and down your arms comfortingly. “Y/n, it’s fine. Are you hungry at all? I could…” He trailed off as you shook your head.

“I’m not hungry, but if you are, you are more than welcome to raid my kitchen for food,” you told him with a grin.

He started to protest, but his stomach growled loudly making you giggle. “I guess I will take you up on that offer,” he said laughing.

Lance found something to eat and settled on your couch, turning on the TV. You had been gone for quite a while, and he was beginning to worry about you when you came back into the living room dressed in cute pyjamas with what looked like little gold medals on them. He grinned as you got closer to him seeing that’s exactly what it was. “Nice PJs,” he said smirking at you.

“Hush you,” you responded, settling on the couch next to him with your feet pulled beneath you facing towards him. He picked up the plate on your coffee table and offered it to you. You took a handful of grapes and leaned into him, placing your head on his shoulder. “Is this okay?” you asked. You hated feeling so needy, but Lance had been a comfort since this afternoon.

“Of course,” he replied placing his arm around your shoulder. You silently ate your grapes as you watched the program Lance had turned on. It wasn’t long after you finished another handful of grapes that you felt your eyes begin to droop. 

Lance noticed you dozing off and shook you slightly. “Hey, hon. Why don’t you go on to bed?”

You mumbled something he didn’t catch, so he shook you again. “Alright, alright,” you grumbled, getting up as he laughed. He stood as well, and you turned to him. “Um...could you stay? I don’t really want to be alone.”

“Uh, yeah sure. Your couch is pretty comfy. I think I can stand a night on it,” he said with a grin.

You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. “Uh..I meant. Oh god, never mind. It’s stupid.”

Lance’s features softened. “Oh, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Are you sure? I mean I know you mean just sleeping, but are you sure?”

You nodded slowly. “I’m sure. I trust you, Lance. I just...I don’t...I don’t want..”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Y/n. You don’t have to explain,” he said quickly as he saw tears forming in your eyes.

He helped you shut off everything and made sure the door was locked then followed you into your bedroom. He inhaled sharply after you had went into the bathroom. Any other time, he would have been thrilled to be invited into your bedroom. Under the circumstances though, of course he wasn’t. If he was being honest with himself, he never dreamed he would set foot in this room ever. He stood awkwardly in the center of the room not sure what to do with himself. He realized he didn’t have anything to sleep in, but he could just sleep in his tracksuit. Wouldn’t be the first time.

He jumped when he heard the click of the bathroom door. “All yours,” you told him.

He nodded as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. When he came back out, you were already in the bed. You smiled and pointed to the foot of the bed. “I found a pair of sweats I think will fit you.”  
He gave you a strange look, and you laughed. “They’re an old boyfriend’s, not mine.”

He pushed down the jealous feeling and thanked you. He went back to the bathroom and changed. Coming back out, he placed his pants on the chair in the corner of the room. He’d left his track jacket in the living room. He crawled into bed and settled on his back. A moment later, he felt you move and then your head was on his chest. He moved his arm, wrapping it around you and pulling you closer. 

“Thanks, Lance,” you whispered to him.

“You don’t have to thank me, Y/n. I’m your friend. I care a lot about you. Now get some sleep,” he said quietly before kissing the top of your head.

You wrapped your arm around his waist, snuggling closer to him. Not long after you were fast asleep.

It took a little longer for Lance to fall asleep. He kept thinking about what could have happened which he knew was stupid. But it made him think about safety precautions he needed to think about at the gym. He also thought about his feelings for you. After what happened today, he was absolutely, one hundred percent sure he was in love with you. When he realized what had happened, he truly felt like he’d been punched in the gut to think you could be hurt. He wanted to tell you how he felt but now was not the time. He didn’t even know if you felt the same way at all. Maybe you didn’t. If this was falling in love with someone, he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. You made a noise in your sleep and your arm tightened around him. He was so fucked.

****

The next morning you woke up engulfed in warmth. At some point during the night you had rolled over on your side, and Lance had followed you, his arm wrapped around your waist. You tried to extract yourself from his embrace but his arm tightened around you as he groaned into the back of your neck. You tried to suppress a giggle, but a small sound escaped you. 

“What are you laughing at?” he grumbled. You felt a shiver run up your spine at the sound of his morning voice.

“I was trying to get up without waking you, but you wouldn’t let go,” you answered him, laughing.

“Mmmm, your fault. Your bed is way too comfortable.”

“I can’t argue with that, but I do need to get up. It’s an emergency,” you said.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, releasing his grip on you. You laughed again and jumped from the bed, running to the bathroom.

Moments later, you returned to the bedroom, and Lance took his turn as you went into the kitchen to find something for breakfast. You were cooking some eggs wondering if Lance would even eat them when he walked into the room. 

“You didn’t have to cook, you know.”

“I know that. I just want to thank you for last night.”

“Y/n,” Lance dragged out your name in an exasperated tone. “You don’t have to thank me, but your welcome.”

You smiled and pointed him toward the coffee maker. He made you both a cup of coffee as you finished up the eggs and toast. You sat at the kitchen table, eating and discussing plans the day. Lance had called the parents yesterday and told them the gym would be closed today without getting into the reasons why, so the two of you had the day off. You had tried to tell him not to do that, you’d be fine, but the man was so damn stubborn.

For instance, right now you were telling him you didn’t expect him to keep you company all day, but he was having none of it. Finally, tired of arguing, you threw your hands up. “Fine. What do you want to do then? You are not a veg out in front of the TV type of person, but I really don’t want to go for like a 5 mile run today. I still feel exhausted even though I slept all night.”

“Are those our only two options?” he asked with a smirk.

“Lance,” you said warningly.

“Geez, not that! I’m not a complete ass,” he said. “Not all the time,” he added as he caught the look you flashed him.

“So what did you have in mind?” you asked cautiously, almost scared of the answer.

*****

“Really?” you asked, not able to keep the shock out of your voice as Lance parked his car.

“I remember you telling me one time about loving to go skating when you were younger.”

You turned to look at him in awe. “You remember me telling you that?”

Lance rolled his eyes as he opened his door. “I do listen, y/n.”

You chuckled as you got out of the car. “I’m warning you. It has been a long time since I did any skating. I may be on my ass more than my feet.”

“Same here. I won’t laugh at you, if you don’t laugh at me.”

“Ha! That is not going to happen. You’ll be lucky if I don’t capture Lance Tucker falling on his ass on my phone.”

Lance glared at you before shaking his head and opening the skating rink door. “I still can’t believe Lance Tucker is about to set foot in a skating rink,” you told him as you walked past him into the building.

“You make me sound like a snob.”

“Aren’t you?” you remarked, moving away quickly when he made a step toward you.

Ten minutes later, the two of you were laughing so hard, holding onto each other, you couldn’t believe you were still standing much less skating. Granted it was a slow process. The kids were rushing by you, throwing confused glances at the two idiot adults that were holding on to the side of the rink, as well as each other and cackling like a couple of hyenas. You finally made it all the way around the rink, and you told Lance you had to sit down a moment. You had laughed so hard your stomach hurt, and you were trying to catch your breath. Lance seemed to be in the same condition.

After skating, Lance took you to lunch then back to your apartment. He agreed to actually veg out in front of the TV, so you found a movie on Netflix. Curling up next to him as you had last night, he wrapped an arm around you. You finished one movie then started another one. The next thing you knew, he was waking you up. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Sleepy head.”

“Oh, no! How long did I sleep? I’ll never get to sleep tonight.”

“We only slept a couple of hours, so you should be fine.”

You smile and snuggled back up against him. You never would have thought you would cuddle with Lance “the fucker” Tucker. You hadn’t had that kind of friendship until yesterday. And you kind of didn’t want to go back to the non-cuddling.

“Are you hungry? We could order something from somewhere.”

“That sounds good. I have some menus in the kitchen.” When you started to get up, he pulled you back, letting you rest against the back of the couch as he got up. You told him where to find them and less than a minute later he was back.

After dinner, you watched some TV but mostly talked. You didn’t want him to leave but knew he couldn’t stay another night. When he saw your eyes starting to glaze over, he stood, pulling you up with him. “I’m going to leave now, unless you need me to stay,” he said, smiling softly, staring at you with those gorgeous eyes of his.

You gulped, thinking. You didn’t need him to stay, but oh how you wanted to say yes. You wanted him to spend the night, which is why you shook your head and lead him to the door. Opening the door, you impulsively, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for today, Lance. I had a lot of fun.”

He moved his hand, like he was going to brush your cheek but caught himself. Instead, he rubbed your shoulder and wished you a good night.

Closing the door, you leaned against it and sighed. When had you developed feelings for Lance “the fucker” Tucker? No way it was just overnight, because he was so good to you after what happened. You already had those feelings, you thought. That’s why you felt the way you did when you saw him with that other woman. You shook your head as if you could shake Lance and how he made you feel out of your head. You were so fucked.

****

Several weeks later

Things were starting to feel normal again. You could be around men other than Lance without thinking there was an ulterior motive. You still didn’t care for strange men flirting with you, though there was rarely a chance for that to happen. You and Lance spent most of your time together now. You’d think after being together all day working, you’d be tired of each other, but you weren’t. Sometimes you would go out to dinner, sometimes a bar (this only recently), or you would go to either Lance’s or your own apartment. Nothing sexual had happened, not yet anyway. Lance had been a perfect gentleman, even when you slept over at each other’s apartments. You were glad the cuddling hadn’t went away, but lately it wasn’t enough.

You’d come to terms with your feelings for Lance, but wanted to wait because the timing was just completely off considered what had happened. You were pretty sure Lance felt the same. You’d caught him watching you with a certain look in his eyes when he thought you weren’t paying attention to him. Tonight, he was coming over for dinner. It was Saturday night, so you planned on him staying the night and telling him how you felt. Your stomach felt like a band was wrapped around it, so nervous you were about telling him.

Unbeknownst to you, Lance was feeling the same way. He felt wound so tight, he was afraid he would burst. He had been biding his time, trying to wait on you. He felt like you were ready. God, he hoped you were ready. He was going to tell you tonight when he went over to your apartment for dinner. He was hoping, maybe just maybe you would be ready for him to not only tell you how he felt about you but to also show you. 

A few hours later, he stood outside your door, hand poised to knock, nervous as fuck. Was that sweat he felt trickling down his forehead? Jesus, he felt like he was going to throw up. That would be the worst thing. No, the worst would be if you didn’t love him back. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he took a few calming breaths, then knocked on your door. When you opened it, he felt like the breath had been knocked out of him.

You always looked good, but you looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. You had on a form fitting dress that hugged the curves of your breasts and hips before flaring out at the bottom. And try as he might to hold your gaze, his eyes kept slipping to the cleavage on display. “Jesus, y/n, you look absolutely breathtaking tonight.”

You raked your eyes over Lance’s figure and grinned. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Tucker.” You noticed his audible gulp at you calling him that, but you were too busy taking in how fucking hot he looked in the suit he was wearing. It’s a good thing you were both on the same page with dressing for tonight being as you had never discussed attire for the evening. You suppressed a giggle imagining one of you dressed up while the other was in sweats and a tee.

You stepped to the side to let Lance in, and he handed you a bottle of wine. “Nice. Thanks. Come on in. Everything is ready.” 

You had tried to fancy up your square kitchen table with a tablecloth and a couple of tapered candles. It definitely looked romantic, but you were past caring at this point. Lance pulled out your chair, then settle in the one next to you. You chatted idly as you ate, then moved into the living room. You took your regular spots on the couch, you with your legs curled underneath you facing Lance. 

When you had both settled, Lance took your hands in his. You stared at each other a moment before speaking.

“I..” you both spoke at the same time, then laughed. Lance nudged you with his knee, letting you know he wanted you to go first.

“I don’t know when it happened, but Lance Tucker, I love you.”

“Y/n y/l/n, I love you too.”

You just sat grinning stupidly at each other for a few moments. Then Lance reached up to cup your chin. You leaned forward, and pressed your lips to his. One or both of you moaned, then his tongue was running across your bottom lip. You opened your mouth, hungry for more. It escalated quickly from there. Somehow, at some point during the kiss, Lance had stood and picked you up, carrying you to your bedroom. 

He placed you on the bed as you reached to unbutton his shirt. “Too many clothes,” you muttered into his mouth causing him to laugh. He batted your hands away to undo the shirt himself, only for you hands to move to his belt.

“So needy, Y/n.”

“So fucking ready, Lance.” you said with a whimper, making him groan, ripping his shirt from his pants and throw it across the room. He placed his hands on either side of your face pulling you in for another scorching kiss as you fumbled with his belt then button of his pants. 

You moaned into his mouth when you felt the button give and unzipped his pants. He pushed them down and kicked them to the side, before reaching for you. He pushed you gently to lay back on the bed, crawling over you, kissing your neck as his hand ran up your thigh pushing the skirt of your dress up. He made a guttural sound when he reached your center and realized you weren’t wearing any underwear.

“Fuck, Y/n. If I had known you were sitting across from me with no panties, we wouldn’t have made it through dinner.”

You giggled as you pulled him down to kiss you again. You couldn’t get enough of his kisses, of him. You sat up as he pulled your dress over your head. Throwing your dress to the side, he reached for you. He pulled a nipple into his mouth as he plucked at the other one with his fingers. Your back arched off the bed as a whimper escaped you. You reached between you, running your palm over the bulge pressing against his briefs. You pushed your hands into the waistband trying to push them off him. He pulled away and helped you rid him of them, then came back. As he sucked the other nipple into his mouth, his free hand found your warm, wet center. You both groaned loudly as his fingers slipped between your folds.

“Fuck, Lance.”

“So wet for me baby. Are you ready?”

You whined as your hips bucked off the bed. Lance’s lips moved to your neck, sucking and licking as he lined himself up with your entrance, teasing you before pushing in all the way. You gasped at the feeling. Your legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist as he began to move his hips. His mouth returned to your nipple, and you ran your fingers through his hair tugging at it as you felt the warmth building within you. Lance reached between you, finding your clit and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive nub. You gasped digging your heels into his ass as he continued to thrust his hips. Fuck, you were so close. You hands moved from his hair, scratching down his back. He quickened his movements, thrusting faster as his thumb increased speed on your clit. As he felt your walls fluttering around you, he leaned down and gasped a nipple between his lips, biting down gently. That was all it took to push you over the edge. You screamed his name, your hips rising up as your core clenched around him. He pulled out just before coming, warm ropes of cum squirting onto our stomach.

He captured your lips in a tender kiss before moving from the bed to the bathroom. A few seconds later he returned with a warm cloth, cleaning you up. He left the room again to throw the cloth in the clothes hamper, then helped you under the covers before crawling in next to you and pulling you close. It wasn’t long before you were both sound asleep.

****

A year and a half later

“Honey, I’m home.”

You rolled your eyes at your corny husband as you met him in the doorway to the kitchen. “Hey, you dork” you said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

He growled and grabbed your waist pulling you too him and giving you a proper, or not so proper depending on who you ask, kiss.

You smiled and led him into the kitchen. “I was just making a bottle up for Gracie,” you told him, holding the bottle out to him.

He took the bottle and made his way to the nursery. You followed behind him, feeling so full of love at your husband’s love for his child. You would never imagined Lance Tucker being so gentle and kind. He was still an asshole at the gym, but with his daughter, he was already a pushover. You’d no doubt he would be wrapped around her little finger when she got older.

She was just starting to fuss when he picked her up. He sat in the rocking chair and held the bottle to her lips. His eyes met yours, and you shared a look full of love for your little family. Had anyone told you when you met Lance Tucker that he would become your husband, you would have laughed in their face. But now you couldn’t be happier. You had a loving husband, a beautiful baby daughter, and a gymnast that might possible by headed toward a win at her next competition. You loved your husband dearly, but you wouldn’t hesitate to rub it in his face if one of your girls beat his.


	2. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble where Reader leaves Lance speechless which we all know is hard to do. lol

Oh, for fuck sake! You thought as you heard Lance yelling at someone. Again. His rant was followed by the sound of someone breaking down in tears. For like the fifth time today. You didn't know why he was so riled up even more than usual, but you were completed fed up with hearing it today. When you heard him slam into his office next door, you jumped from your chair and swiftly followed him closing the door behind you.

“Alright, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning? You do realize you don't have to scream at everyone in order to get them to do what you want, don't you?” You stood on the other side of his desk, hands on hips, glaring down at him.

He momentarily looked up at you in surprise. You usually let him rant all he wanted, sometimes speaking to him in a soothing voice trying to calm him down. But today you had come into his office eyes flashing angrily and voice tight and just in control of your anger.

His look quickly changed as he stood from his chair to walk around his desk returning your glare. He stopped right in front if you, his face barely a foot from yours. His finger pointing in your face as he spoke.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? I can talk to anyone anyway I want.”

You swatted his hand out of your face as you replied, “No, Lance, you really can't. Especially the gymnast. If you get them too upset, their parents could pull them out of here. You know what that means? That bit of money they're paying you is gone!” 

Lance’s eyes narrowed, and he came at you in the only way Lance knew how to operate with a woman. By making a sexual comment. 

“You know what you need, Y/n? You need to get laid,” he said with his trademark smirk.

Keeping your rage under control, you decided to play with him for once. “Oh, yeah, Lance?” you said with a smirk of your own gracing your lips. You placed a hand on his chest, moving it up and tugging lightly at his collar. 

“You wanna be the man to do it?”

You held back a laugh as he blinked. “Wha?”

“Well I mean who better to get laid by than Lance the fucker Tucker, right? What no retort? I never thought I would see the day that Lance Tucker was speechless.”

He just stood staring at you. You grinned and patted him on his cheek. “You think about it, huh?”

And with that you turned and strutted out of his office leaving him to stare after you mouth hanging open.


End file.
